Room of Angels
by Music-of-the-Heart
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy gets a urgent phone call from his brother that forces him to return to his hometown. What he and his friends don't know is that their lives are about to change forever. The town's name Silent Hill. main pairings ZoLu and SanNam Rat. M late


**Hey guys, sorry for not updating recently. I've been busy with school and stuff but maybe in a few days, I'll be able to update Virtue of the Sword soon but for now, hope this story be able to make up what I missed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Silent Hill; I just own the plot of the story.**

**If you are curious the song is called Room of Angel, it's a really nice song. Check it out sometime. **

* * *

**Room of Angel**

By: Sunara

**Prologue**

You lie silent there before me

_Your tears mean nothing to me_

_The wind howling at the window_

_The love you never gave_

_I give to you_

"Please" a fragile figure of a small boy cried out. His raven hair was caked from the blood that trickled down his brow. He continued to scream desperately clawing the doors with his battered hands, staining the cold steel with his own blood. "Don't leave me in here" tears overflowed down his bloodshot eyes hoping that someone would save him.

_Really don't deserve it_

_But now there's nothing you can do_

_So sleep in your only memories of me_

_My dearest mother_

The boy silent prayers were answer when footsteps echoed through the hallways heading towards him. The lock of the door released a loud click and it slowly began to open. Steel scrapped the floor stridently, floor dented from the constant opening. A petite figure of a woman stepped in with long black hair wearing a long white nightgown dragging behind her. Her eyes staring down at fallen figure in front of her intently. The boy eyes widen with joy recognizing the form. Without hesitation he embraced her in a tight hug. "Momma, you came back"

The woman silently held the boy lovingly. She stroked his matted hair with her delicate long fingers, cradling the boy back and forth. Her soft voices comforting him as she walked out of the boy's room.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes _

_Goodbye_

_It was always you who I despised_

_I don't feel enough for you to cry_

_Oh well_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes _

Goodbye

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

"Momma, where are we going" her child asked looking up hesitantly. A long pause filled the room for a moment when she held her child closer to her chest. "Shhh, don't worry we're almost there"

She treaded softly through the dark corridors of the old mansion. The floorboards would creak as she walked. Old renaissance paintings hung crookedly along the hallways of the rooms staring at the two figures passing by. The boy let out a shiver of fear and snuggled against his mother's chest. He remembered this area of the house; it led to his parents' room. He was never allowed to go in there, so why now?

_So insignificant_

_Sleeping dormant deep inside of me_

_Are you hiding away lost_

_Under the sewers_

_Maybe flying high in the clouds_

_Perhaps you're happy without me_

_So many seeds have been sown in the field_

_And who could sprout up so blessedly_

_If I had died_

_I would have never felt sad at all_

_You will not hear me say I'm sorry_

_Where is the light_

_Wonder if it's weeping somewhere_

The master bedroom was once a beautifully decorated but the room was in shambles. It held a renaissance theme that captured his family's taste in art. But now, the room…

The raven-haired boy eyes widen in terror as his mother led him into the remains of the bedroom. Chairs were thrown across the rooms leaving scattered pieces of woods all over. The chests in which his mother kept all of her belongings in were old and dented beyond repair. Even the mirror that she adored was shattered into millions of broken glasses.

"Mo-Momma, where's papa" his mother features darkened as she set her son's small form on the bed. "Papa is not coming back sweetie, he met with an unfortunate accident" His eyes stared horror struck at her words.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes _

_Good-bye_

_It was always you that I despised_

_I don't feel enough for you to cry _

_Oh well_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes_

_Goodbye_

"What's wrong momma?" he cried as she took a step toward her son. "My poor boy" her hand reached into her nightgown. He let out a frightened cry when she pulled out a small dagger. "Everything's going to be okay" She raised the weapon over her head and struck down hoping to hit the boy. He rolled off the bed hitting the floor hard. The dagger struck the mattress leaving a hole from where he laid. The child scrambled to his feet and made a run for the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes _

_Good-bye_

_It was always you that I despised_

_I don't feel enough for you to cry _

_Oh well_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes _

_Good-bye_

_Good-bye_

_Good-bye_

_Good-bye_

_Good-bye_

"Sweetie, open the door" he ran to the farthest corner cowering in fear. "It'll be quick I promise" The door shook from every blow that was inflicted upon. He desperately dragged the worn out chair towards his only escape, which was a broken window only inches from him. After minutes of struggling the chair was above the window and as he reached for it, the door opened with a loud bang. He turned to see his insane mother baring the dagger. "My boy, my poor little boy"

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes _

_Good-bye_

_It was always you that I despised_

_I don't feel enough for you to cry _

_Oh well_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes _

_Good-bye_

He let a piercing scream as he made his way toward the window but his mother had a firm grip on his arm. He was thrown into the tub and his mother climbed on him, straddling his waist. She raised the weapon again to finish him. His free hand was able knock the dagger away that bit into the skin under his right eye. The little scar slowly began to bleed liberally on his right cheek.

She let out a screech and pinned him down with her left hand. Her other hand traced his disgusted feature in slow smooth touches. "I love you honey but this is the only way to save you" he let out a cry as she turn on the knob of the tub faucet on. Her weight restraining him as he let out a pained sob, his body continued to thrash against hers. The rushing water that submerged him under silenced his chokes. After a few minutes, the strugglinging ceased.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes _

_Good-bye_

_It was always you that I despised_

_I don't feel enough for you to cry _

_Oh well_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes _

_Good-bye_

_Good-bye_

_Good-bye_

_Good-bye_

_Good-bye_

She let out an agonized scream as she held his lifeless body as she rocked the soaked form back and forth. The clock stood in the middle of the mansion's garden striking midnight. Crowds of ravens scattered about as each chimes vibrating eerily across the small town of Silent Hill.

* * *

**That's it for chapter one, hope you enjoy this fic as much as me. It was hard to write up because it's my first horror fic. " Please R&R if you like it.**

**Thanks**

**Sunara**


End file.
